


Melted

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Melted

Southern girls don't take well to cold weather. Numbness spreads from Marie's toes to her feet and she wonders if that's dangerous as well as horrible. Her fingers are so cold they burn. Runaways and cold. All cliches are true - she remembers the saying as she wades in snow, the little match girl with hands that kill.

Time passes.

Bobby makes ice sculptures out of air. John melts new shapes out of them. The ground drinks the dripping water.

She drinks them, the most uncliched ending imaginable. It won't be her they find, frozen in an alcove, wrapped in rags.


End file.
